


Frustration

by Thotful_writing



Category: Sam Witwer - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: A self indulgent one-shot about Sam meeting your family for the first time.





	Frustration

Nausea. Fear. Anxiety. Just a few of the things you were feeling on the drive to see your family. You knew this day would come where you’d have to let Sam see where you were born and raised and who fucked you up the most, but you hoped it wouldn’t have come this soon. Of course, he was excited and you weren’t exactly keen on bursting his bubble just yet, so you let him have his brief moment of naivety. It wasn’t that they wouldn’t like him, they’d love him, but you were worried he would take one look at your crazy family and want nothing to do with you after that. Your heart stopped briefly the second you pulled into the driveway and laid your eyes on the house you grew up in.

“Ready?” He looked over at you.

“Do we have to?”

“Come on. It’s gonna be fine.” He flashed that perfect smile that helped reassure you.

The next 10 minutes were spent with loud screeches of joy from your mother and sister about you being home and having a decent looking boyfriend. You knew your sister would never admit just how fucking good Sam looked, she always had to belittle things for you. Your dad hugged you and said how glad he was for you to be home again. After the hugging and screaming, your mom proceeded to do a tour of the house for Sam.

“And you’ll be sleeping in your old room. We kept the bed, but it’s kind of my office now.” She opened the door and it was like you were a teenager again. Memories of shutting yourself in your room to avoid family conversations and get togethers, flooded your mind.

“The bed’s a bit small, but I’m sure we can make it work.” Sam placed his arm around you and smiled.

“Oh, no, you won’t be sleeping in here. I’ve got the couch in the den all made up for you.” Your mom spoke up.

“You’re not serious, are you? We’re adults. We live together.” You looked over at her confused.

“Look, I don’t care what you do in your house, but this is my house. If you’re not married, you’re not sharing a bed under my roof.”

“It’ll be fine, babe. It’s just a few days.” Sam could see you were annoyed.

You glanced up at him and decided not to say anything else. You remembered your parents being old school, but this was ridiculous.

“You’re right, we’re guests.” You smiled at your mom and let her continue the tour.

Afterwards you grabbed your bags from the car and brought them inside, you wondered how long it would take for Sam to cut and run.

“I’m sorry about this.” You tossed your bag on the bed.

“About what?” He sat the luggage down.

“About the ‘no sharing a bed before marriage’ thing.”

He walked towards you and cupped your face in his hands, staring into your eyes.

“It’s fine. It’s not like we aren’t going to see each other. Besides, it’ll be like we’re teenagers, sneaking around, trying not to get caught.” He smiled against your lips before kissing you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he kissed you. You were surprised he was being this cool with everything, you started to relax a little.

“Sweetheart?” Your mom called out as you heard her coming up the stairs.

You pulled away from Sam immediately, almost as if you were worried about being caught kissing.

“This is gonna be a long week.” Sam said as he tried to adjust himself, realizing how just the slightest touch from you turned him on.

The next few days were filled with random visits from other family members who just had to see you and your new boyfriend. They seemed to be obsessed with when you were going to settle down and move back. Of course, Sam charmed them all, he was charismatic and funny, they all loved him and he seemed to be genuinely having a good time. But you could tell he was getting a little touch starved. He was used to having access to you all the time, but now he had to restrain himself and it was becoming harder and harder to do. You could tell by the small points of contact, his hand would brush against you, his lips would linger a little longer when he kissed your cheek in front of others. You wondered if maybe you should have just gotten a hotel room.

You were in your room getting changed for dinner when you noticed him watching you from the doorway.

“May I help you?” You glanced at him briefly.

“Just enjoying the view. And might I add what an amazing and perfect view it is.” He closed the door behind him and strode over to you, stopping behind you. His arms snaked around your waist as he nuzzled into the back of your neck.

“I know what you’re doing.” You glanced at him in the mirror.

“Good, then let me do it.” His lips skated down your neck to your shoulder as he held your hips.

“You know I would, but we can’t. Not here.”

“Come on, please?” He begged softly as his hands travelled down to your thighs.

“My parents could walk in any minute.” Your body betrayed you as you leaned back against him.

“I’ll be quick.” When his voice got lower you knew his level of desperation was only growing.

“That’s supposed to entice me?” You smirked.

“You know I’ll make sure you get yours too.” His breath was hot against your ear. You reached back and started to palm over the bulge in his sweatpants, moaning slightly when he pulled the front of your dress up and tucked his hand into the front of your panties.

“I know you want it… You need it… Come on…” His fingers moved skillfully against you, making you pant for him already.

“Sam, please…” You whimpered as you leaned back against his chest.

“We’re leaving in 15 minutes.” You heard your dad shout from downstairs.

You sighed as Sam removed his hand from your panties immediately. He held you for a moment and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m sorry, just a few more days and you can fondle me as much as you want.” You turned towards him.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He smirked slightly before leaving the room.

After a few minutes you finished getting ready and went to find him, hopefully he hadn’t run away yet. You checked downstairs but didn’t see him, your sister said she heard he shower turn on a few minutes go so maybe he was in there. You thought it was weird since he had showered that morning, you decided to check on him.

“Hey, are you okay?” You knocked lightly and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

“I’m f-fine.” He stuttered over the sound of the water.

“Are you-Are you taking a cold shower?” You noticed there was no steam in the bathroom.

“N-Not like I had a choice.” He turned the water off and stepped out.

You all but moaned when you saw his dripping wet body, you fought the urge to pounce on him then and there, knowing he was just as needy as you were. You watched as he dried himself off, you always liked seeing him wet for some reason.

“I’m gonna have to get back in there if you keep staring at me like that.” He broke your concentration.

“Sorry, I just-“ Your breath caught in your throat as you stepped closer, you told your feet to stop moving but you couldn’t resist him.

Before you knew it you had thrown your arms around his neck and your lips were on his in an instant. He groaned as he felt himself harden again. He pulled you closer, pressing his wet body against you.

“Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish.” He spoke against your lips.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” You grinned before dropping to your knees in front of him.

The second your warm mouth wrapped around him a short breathy ‘fuck’ escaped his lips. He rested his hand on top of your head as you worked him into your mouth further. Your tongue swirled around him as you moved. His breathing became ragged as his hand took hold of your hair, you could tell he was close already.

If there was an award for bad timing, your mother would win it, because at that moment she decided to call up the stairs for you and let you know they were ready to go to dinner. You released him from your mouth with a pop of your lips and stared up at him. You heard her start to walk up the stairs and call out for you again.

“Be right there, mom.” You shouted, hoping to keep her from coming up any further.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” He sounded harsher than he meant to, but he was so close and on edge.

“I’m so sorry.” You stood and tried to fix your hair.

“You’re killing me, literally killing me.” He dropped his towel and turned the shower on again.

You slipped out of the bathroom and caught your mom in the hallway just before she reached the door.

“Is he still in the shower?”

“Yeah, he’ll be done in a minute.” You smiled slightly trying to hide the flush on your cheeks about what you had just been doing.

You apologized again and again to Sam on the drive to the restaurant, you hadn’t meant to tease him or leave him hanging again. He really was the most amazing person because he reassured you over and over that it was okay and that he wasn’t mad, just freezing and unbelievably horny. Dinner went well with minimal invasive questions about you and Sam and when you were going to get married and have kids. Sam had become pretty skilled in distracting your mother from those questions by complimenting her in some way, saying ‘You’re already such an amazing mother, I can only imagine how great of a grandmother you’ll make one day.’ To which she would laugh and say she wished you recognized her mothering skills like that.

Dinner came and went without any major hitches; it was late by the time you returned home so everyone headed to bed for the night. Just as you relaxed under your blanket, the wind outside picked up, blowing the limbs of the tree against your window, causing you to jump. You tossed and turned as the thunder boomed and the rain slammed into the house. Normally you’d enjoy a good storm, but that was usually with Sam by your side.

Sam had just gotten settled into the lumpy, uncomfortable couch for the fifth night in a row when he heard your voice.

“Sam?” You whispered.

“You okay?” He looked up but could only see your silhouette in the dark.

“I couldn’t sleep with the storm. Can I stay with you for a little while?”

“Alright, just for a bit.” He scooted back on the couch and opened the blanket, giving you room to lie down in front of him.

He spread the blanket over both of you and draped his arm over your waist, pulling you back against him.

“I’ve missed this.” He whispered as he nuzzled into the back of your neck.

“Me too.” You relaxed in his embrace, shifting against him.

He tucked your hair behind your ear and kiss the side of your neck gently, his lips lingering. He placed another kiss on your neck, and another, trailing them across your shoulder. His hand slid from your waist to your hip, pulling you back against him. You let out a small gasp as you felt him hardening against your ass.

“Sam…” Your skin was already heating up beneath his touch as he continued to kiss and suck on your skin. He slowly ground his hips against you as his fingers dug into the side of your hip.

“We can’t…” You stifled a moan as his teeth grazed across your skin.

“I’m not asking.” He finally answered. His voice low against your ear.

“What if someone hears us?” You turned your head back to look at him.

“Then I guess you better be quiet.”

Without another word he grabbed the waistband of your sweatpants and panties, tugging them down around your thighs. His hand slipped between your legs from behind as he teased you, sliding his fingers between your slick folds briefly. Just the slightest touch from him already had you soaked and panting.

You were about to protest when he removed his hand, but you felt him pressing the tip of his cock to your center. Your mouth hung open as he slowly filled you inch by inch and then slamming into you all at once. Just as a loud moan almost escaped your lips you felt his hand snap over your mouth, silencing it.

“Fuck… you feel so good…” He groaned as he pulled out of you slowly, dragging out a small, muffled whimper from you.

Your eyes fluttered closed as he slammed into you again, hitting that perfect spot. His hand tightened around your mouth, the couch squeaking in tandem with his movements. You hadn’t realized how much you’d needed this until now, how much you had ached for him in such a short time.

He slammed into you again and again, growling against your ear with each thrust, his hand still covering your mouth. You felt yourself getting close to your release after only a few minutes of friction.

“Come on, let go.” He growled as he fucked you relentlessly, no longer caring who heard you.

His words were your undoing, you came quickly around him, his hips still thrusting into you with a ferocity, chasing his own release. A string of moans slipped through his fingers, bringing him down with you. He stilled inside you as he came, growling against your ear. You stayed there briefly, trying to catch your breath as his hand slid away from your lips.

“I can’t believe we just did that with my family upstairs.” You breathed heavily.

“I love you and I like your family, but next time we’re getting a hotel.” He kissed the side of your head and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.


End file.
